Followed
by BlueCatt
Summary: Iruka goes grocery shopping the day after watching a scary movie. He thinks he is being followed, but he sees no one around so he chalks it up to an effect of the movie. Little does he know that he is being followed by someone who has plans for that night


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi and Iruka would be in it a lot more.

A/N: This is my first fan-fic, I thought I had finished more but I don't, so this will be the only fan-fic I post for awhile until I finish more.

While Iruka was walking to the local grocery store to buy his weekly groceries, he thought he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. It was far too fast a movement to be one of his students, so he cautiously approached the garbage can where the flash of movement seemed to have gone, ready to attack if necessary. When he looked behind the garbage can all he found was a frightened little bird. As soon as it saw him it quickly flew away.

"I could have sworn I saw something bigger than a bird go behind that garbage can. I must still be on edge from that movie about a horrible creature from outer space that I watched last night. Serves me right for staying up late to watch a scary movie. When will I ever learn that no matter how not scary the scary movie may appear to be, it always turns out to be really scary and I end up having nightmares and being jumpy for at least a few days afterwards?" Iruka muttered to himself under his breath. Little did the distraught chuunin know that there had been someone behind the garbage can and that that someone had used replacement-no-jutsu to get away when Iruka had started to approach the garbage can. Also, the chuunin had no idea that what he had just said to himself had been overheard by someone lurking nearby in the alleyway, someone who was currently thinking about how best to put this newly acquired information to good use.

Iruka decided to finish up his shopping and then go home and try to forget about the movie he had watched last night by watching some funny movies. Several times while he was getting his groceries he could have sworn that someone was behind him, but every time he turned around to see who it was, he found that no one was there. Although this was annoying and made him feel nervous, he shrugged the feeling off as another after effect of watching the scary movie last night.

After he was done getting his groceries, he brought the groceries home and put them away. He then made popcorn and put on one of his favourite funny movies to keep his mind off of the movie he had watched last night. After the movie had finished, it was still too early for him to go to bed, so he decided to watch another movie. When that one had finished, he felt very sleepy since he didn't get much sleep the night before because of the scary movie he had watched, so he decided to get ready for bed. When he was done getting ready for bed, he yawned loudly then climbed into bed. Because of how tired he was, he was sound asleep in no time.

Not long after he had fallen asleep, Iruka was woken up by a strange noise. He sat up and wearily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes wondering what could be making such a strange noise. As he began to wake up more he froze, realizing that the strange noise sounded like the one the creature from outer space made in the movie he had watched the night before. He froze even more when he realized that the noise was coming from right behind him. After sitting frozen in place for what seemed to him like forever, he gathered up all that remained of his courage and turned around to see what was behind him. Much to his horror, what was behind him was the terrifying creature from the movie he had watched the other night. After a few moments of stunned silence, Iruka let out a blood-curdling scream that no one ever would have thought a man would be capable of making.

Iruka leapt off his bed and was just about to start running when the creature burst out laughing and fell to the bed, and in a poof of smoke turned into Kakashi. That's when it dawned on Iruka that there had indeed been someone following him that day, and that that someone had been none other than the most annoying and irresponsible jounin Hatake Kakashi. Iruka then saw red.

"How dare you spy on me and then try to make a fool out of me!" He screeched at the jounin who was currently laughing his head off.

"Calm down Iruka, it was just a joke," Kakashi managed to say in between bursts of hysterical laughter.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! You want me to calm down after you spied on me and then tried to scare me?!" Iruka yelled at Kakashi even louder than before.

"Yes," Kakashi replied simply, somewhat calmer because it was hard for him to laugh with Iruka glaring so intensely at him.

"I am not going to calm down!!! I'm going to kill you, you annoying and irresponsible jounin!!!" Iruka shouted angrily back at Kakashi. After he had finished shouting at Kakashi, Iruka lunged for Kakashi, but missed because Kakashi managed to move out of the way just in time.

Kakashi may have been a highly skilled jounin and one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, but he knew he had better start running if he wanted to escape the wrath of a certain irate chuunin, so he jumped out the window and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop in a desperate attempt to escape Iruka's wrath. He didn't have much luck when it came to trying to lose the extremely angry chuunin, so he ended up being chased through Konoha by an irate chuunin for the rest of the night.


End file.
